The First Hunt
by EmeraldHope
Summary: It is a Naru and Gene thrown into a completely different story different names and circumstances. I honestly started this for fun and Naru got woven into it and I can't think of any other place to put it enjoy! My name Is Crystal, I was raised in a skilled, popular, and feared family. I live in 1916 and my life is far from normal but it is going to get even weirder.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just for fun and I thought I would share it.**

Chapter 1

I was minding my own business. I really was, but fate decided my life needed to be more interesting. My name is Crystal. Some call me Chris or Chrissy, and the people that really want to bother me call me Sissy or even Sassy. So I get called a lot of things. I live with my Mom, my dad, my two younger sisters Reina and Kate, and my two older twin brothers, Crow and Draco. We are an American family that moved to England when i was a kid. The date in question I was 16 years of age. It was fall of 1916. I worked in the fields in the fall. I am stronger then mot girls and even some guys. I am very smart. So to do the jobs I need to do to help pay for our family's tuition for collage, because the money from my dads job goes other places. It has something to do with black mail. My dad won't explain.

I have to dress as a boy because it is easiest for me to work in the fields as a boys. Which it a good thing because I have a smart mouth that will get any girl in way to much trouble. I am shorter that the average girl but still tall enough to get things done. I have longer brown hair that reaches below my chest with thick bangs that are above my eyebrows. So I braid it and put it in a baggy hat I wear. You would think I have tan skin from working in the sun, but no. I am not deathly pale, but still pale. The only difficulty with having to dress as a boy is I has a bigger chest. Mom says I am lucky. But I am not attractive sexually, thankfully. I have thicker for arms from all the work I do. I have thicker thighs and mid section from work and I like to eat. I do not have rough hands because mom makes me wear gloves. It has to do with what I do for my family income. I am good at making things with my hands. Yarn Brackets, knitting, sowing, hat making, anything. I usually do that in the spring and winter. In the summer I sing for weddings and gathering for people who can pay. I was born talented. My only problem is my smart mouth and grades. I am a little lazy when it comes to things I am supposed to do. I love to read but our schedule does not always allow me to do some thing for my self. I am a little bit of a let down compared to my brothers. They both are prodigies, and both are very handsome. We live completely moderately and work all the time so Crow can go be a doctor and Draco can be a lawyer. I love my brothers dearly but I have a huge shadow to fill. My sisters are also delicate and beautiful and perfect in society. They both can cook (so can I), clean( me too), have perfect manners (not so much), sew, look nice, talk about the Right things, and stuff like that. Kate is the sweetest girl you will ever meet and will one day make a man very happy. Reina is independent, confident, cool, and very bossy. She will make a wonderful politicians wife. Me I belong in the fields. I work, sing, talk, and laugh. I have wonderful friends their.

One particular day I was joking with my friend Fred and my boss came and told me some men were looking for me. I was curios and took the long way so I can observe these people before I meet them. I have a weird gift that I inherited from Dad. I can observe characteristics. It is more fun that, useful but it came in handy that incident. I watched three men on the porch hiding in the wheat. The man that was younger that the rest, seemed to be in charge. He was dressed really nicely and his darker skin and hair told me he was a foreigner. He was probably raised on a farm by the way the smell didn't get to him. The real tip was He steeped in some horse manure and didn't seem to mind. I watched curiously as the other two men obviously didn't want to be here. I came out of the plants when my boss went back out to look for my.

I called out, "look'en for someone." In my boyish voice. The body guards looked at me and almost said something rude, but the young man in charge stopped him.

"Yes, we are looking for Crystal Luna. Do you know her?" When he spoke he had a slight accent and was actually quiet handsome.

"Yeah, Chrissy? Who don'n know her?"

"Do you know where she is?" He asked kindly.

I stepped forward and gave him my Cheshire Cat grin, "Yep!"

"Will tell me?" The man asked.

"Depends, if you will tell me why you are looking for her."

"To give her an opportunity to work temporarily work for my employer."

That is when my boss came in and ruined my game. "Ah Cris, there you are. What took you so long?"

I smiled at the shocked faces. I started talking in my normal voice, "Sorry boss."

The foreigner smiled softly. "I really hope you are dressed up."

I pulled off my shabby hat and the braids came spilling down. I sat down at the table that was on the porch. "Now what brought you here to the fields instead of my house."

He sat down opposite of me and said, "I did originally come to your house. Your sister, Reina I believe it was, informed me that you were here. I asked to speak to your mother, but Miss Reina told me that if I was to speak about business I was to come directly to you. She so throughly explained that you would not take a job if your mother tried to force you into it."

"My sister was correct. What is the job exactly?"

"Sir Derek Wolf has requested you as a guest and entertainer for a... Gathering he is going to set up."

My eyes instantly widened. DEREK WOLF. He is riches person in the whole country! At the age of 21 he is the most handsome womanizer, and business man around. He has the reputation of finding talent in small places. That would explain the young man in front of me.

I skillfully said, "what." In the most shocked deadpanned voice ever. I stood up. "Why in the world, would he do that!"

"I can not explain my masters reasonings." That stopped me 'master?' I looked him over again... At first he called him his employer, but master? I don't know why his choice of words bothered me but it did. As I looked him over again, he wasn't old. He was probably about twenty, and like I said quiet a looker. He was muscular but skinny, and not extremely tall but still pretty tall. He had dark skin and hair. The thing that sparked my interest the most was his emerald green eyes. He could be a womanizer as well, but I had a feeling he wasn't really interested in women. I closed my eyes for a second. This couldn't be a prank, because these men were to professional for that. "I would like to go home and discuss this with my family, and if and only if I say yes, When will I be going?"

"I was hoping we could leave tomorrow."

"Such short notice! What! Why?" I exclaimed.

"You know most women would be hon reed and even thrilled to get this offer." He said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

For some reason I blushed slightly, but kept talking like I didn't notice. "Yes, but I do not want to just through my self into some thing, especially if I have a bad feeling about it, and I tend to get my self in trouble."

This concerned the foreigner, "bad feeling?"

"For one thing I don't even know your name." I said.

"Oh, forgive me miss. I am Jack."

Jack hound instantly came to my mind, when he said that. And he calls his employer 'master'... I interrupted my train of thought.

"Like I said sir, I would like to talk about it with my family."

"I am positive your family will approve."

I smirked, "yeah especially my mom, but still... I need to talk it over please, I might be needed to finish the harvest..."

He interrupted me, "If this about money, you will get paid a large amount to sing. Clothes and other ideas that you might need will be provided, but I will take you home before you decided, if you insist."

So what happened after that is we picked up my bike and told me boss the situation and he understood. I left and finally came home. I invited the men in for something to drink but only Jack came in. Kate made him some tea while Reina politely flirted with him. He answered in polite answers, but was not interested. Draco came home before my mother. He is tall and quiet the ladies man. He ruffed my hair and asked Jack what he was doing here. He gladly explained for the third time.

"Are there gardens?" Kate asked.

"Yes, beautiful gardens they were sir Wolf's mothers."

"Were?" Draco and I asked at the same time. Jack looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes she Died." Reina informed us. "Spanish influenza, Sir, William Wolf was so devastated, by his wife's death that he buried his self into work.

"Leaving poor Derek to fend for himself." She sighed.

Poor Jack looked confused. "Yes exactly, I see your reputation was correct."

"And which one would that be." Crow came in.

Crow is the most serious, arrogant , narcissist you will ever meet. He is also Moms pride and joy. He is the smartest man I have ever meet. I love him. He is Draco opposite. Draco is easy going, funny, actually shows emotion most of the time, and doesn't think most people are a waste of time. The only thing the same about the is their pride of their good looks and they are both brilliant. They are both narcissists. Mom and dad actually adopted them a few years after I was born. The were eighteen. I smiled and went to hug him. He is too prideful to show affection around strangers but some reason he would show it towards me. Crow acts like a bad guy but he has got a good kind heart. He actually works as a well known detective now. Crows secret ambition is to stay a detective but a doctor looks better.

"Nice to see you again Jack." Crow said with hardly any emotion, but his body language told me he didn't hate Jack. Which is how he normally talks to some one out side the family.

"How do you know him?" I asked

"His master loves crime scenes." He had a slight emphasis on master which would have been looked over by a normal person. Which I doubted any one in that room was a normal person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes I was sent to invite your sister to a gathering master has set up." Jack said looking Crow in the eyes, which was very impressive because not very many people could do that while he is glaring at you. His dark blue eyes pierces your soul, even through his glasses.

Crow smiled a bit, "That sounds inviting, you should go, Crystal. It will probably be a very interesting 'gathering'."

Of course Mother fully welcomed the idea. Knowing the money could pay Draco to go to law school. I packed a few things weapons, sketchbook, drawing utensils, boys clothing, and a few other random items. The she packed a small bag of some thing to do on the train ride there. She wore a nice but comfortable dress and hid a gun in her skirt and a knife in her nice boot. In her family every one knows how to defend them selves. Even Kate could kill a fly with a gun. I took my small bag and carried it to the main room where my mother was crying.

"Be good, remember your manners, write to me, and don't mess this up." I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"I love you too, and will miss you."

I hugged Kate next who was also tearing up, "please write,"

I hugged her, "Of course."

Reina told me to draw Derek, and fall in love. I rolled my eyes and hugged her

Next was dad, "bye Chris, I love you so much. Do your best." I looked into his loving eyes, "Yes sir,"

Draco hugged me and started whispering lovely words into my ear to tease me. "Let go you pervert!"

He laughed and let me go. "Love you too"

Last was Crow, "Do you have every thing you need." He asked (code: do you have weapons) , I nodded a little teary eyed. He smiled softly and hugged me. "Take good care of your self."

"You too."

Then he said something I have never heard come out of his mouth, "I love you."

I was so shocked but recovered quickly and told him "I love you too."

I quickly left, so I didn't cry. I took out my journal and started to write. It took me the whole carriage ride to the train and a while on the train to write as much as I have. I am on the train now. Jack has been quiet. He is defiantly a 'speak when spoken to' person. I wan to find out more about him but I really don't know how. The scenery passing by is really quiet beautiful. I have a feeling Jack is watching me, but I really don't want to let him know I know... I will write more later

After I stopped writing the train stopped. I looked out the window. "Jack," I said a little urgently. My tone probably caught his attention.

"Yes, what is it." He asked his voice edged with concern.

"Some one just boarded the train."

"Don't be ridiculous." One of the big bodyguards said. "We are not at a train stop."

"Do you think I would be telling you this if we were!" I asked slightly mad that be took me for an idiot. I bet my tone showed it to.

I stood up and opened the door before any one could protest. I looked around the corner putting my innocent little girl face on in case any one out side was looking. I look towards the direction the entered the train. and they were forcing people out of their cars and threading them with guns.

Well they were going to come to our car any way. So I ran towards them. I heard the men yelling behind me but I didn't hear them.

Jacks POV

This is an account of the time that I spent with Crystal Rose Luna for Sir Derek amusement and use only.

I have to admit, I have heard all the rumors about this family, but I never considered any of them. I never care about the idle talk, too much nonsense. I have encountered many worthy opponents and fighters. But with their family I found my self surprised. Which almost never happens. It started when she pulled of that hat. Then her voice, I bet she can bend her voice into many things. There living conditions surprised me. Her sister's tea surprised me as well. Their knowledge, but surprised me the most was when that girl flew out of he room. She wrote in her leather journal most of the way. It was a quite journey. I was curious by her silence I expected a girl of her age would be crying when she was removed from her family. But not her, She even sometimes absent mindedly hummed while writing. At lest that was a little normal. When she called out my name. I was started by her tone.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There are people boarding the train!"

Before I could answer Barce stupidly said, "Don't be ridiculous. We are not at a train stop."

I narrowed my eyes. But Crystal defended her self. "Do you think I would be telling you this if we were!" She snapped back angry with him. She stood up and opened the door. I was going to say some thing but I was too busy watching her face. She looked around towards the back. I watched her face through the glass of the door frame. She found what she was looking for and didn't like it. She sprinted out the door. I yelled for her in surprise. "Crystal! No wait!" I was going run after her and stop her but I stopped I couldn't show what I really was. I walked briskly out he door and she was almost there. She pulled out something from the skirt of her dress. I was still walking but stopped when we were close enough to hear. The two buffoons tried to go past me to save her from disaster, but I stopped them. I wanted to watch. She stopped and started to walk towards the men that was attacking people. She hid the gun behind her back casually. I slightly smirked that little... I knew her had a knife but a gun... Master was really going to enjoy this one. "That isn't very nice," she said darkly. Her tone was threatening. "I would stop if I were you." The big man dropped the person he was threatening. Who scrambled away. "Why are you going to make me?" He asked mockingly. She pulled out the gun, "yes" BANG she shot him in the leg, he yelled in agony and collapsed. This was going to be a very interesting month.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacks POV

She fought bravely. She used the gun only when she needed to. She use her speed, skill, and technique. To make up size and curtain amount of strength. She was pretty strong. Probably from working in the fields. I watched her very much so entertained until a man almost stabbed her from behind. I stopped him immediately, her eyes widen for a second as she saw, but then she focused on the man she was knocking out. I hit the man way to hard on the back of the head. It started to bleed. Of course the girl was curios on how I got one place to another so quickly. But Crystal obviously didn't question it. We fought together. It was quite entertaining. I held back most of the time, but it was still fun. The most fun I have had in a while.

When we were finished the two buffoons watched. They were both in shock. They were supposed to be protecting us. Miss Crystal called out to them. "Barce, Kirk." Which was funny because they never introduced them selves. "I could hear your growling stomachs earlier. The pretty blond you both were eyeing is probably in the dinner coach too. So why don't you go head that way." I noticed as well there blunt stares earlier. This girl... She went back to out room and sat down. I followed, knowing she wanted to discuss earlier events.

She sat down, and gave me that same sly wide smile she gave me back at the fields. "So what exactly are you?" She asked cutting right to it." I know you are not fully human."

I shut the door, "it was an adrenalin rush."

She rolled her eyes, "please, no normal human could move that quickly. I bet you were even holding back in the fight. Which thank you for helping by the way."

I smiled , "Your welcome, but I think you are mistaken."

She shook her head, "No I am not. Crow's reaction towards you. You interested him. To him most people are a waste of his energy, and you weren't. You can't be normal." I smile slightly at that. "So will you tell me?" She was a real puzzle alright.

"I am trained to fight. What you saw was adrenaline rush." I said again.

She looked at me skeptically. "Fine, deny it."

She slumped in the chair in a very unladylike position and looked out the window.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful so I found a note book and started to write. Master would want to know every thing that happened, so I followed her example and started writing about her. My conclusion: she is wild, and yet tame. You cannot control her, but she is happy to be your friend all the same. Don't mess with her unless you want to get bitten.

Crystals POV

Jack started writing, as well. I started to lean against the wall and closed my eyes. I think I fell a sleep after a while because I was stiff when Jack announced that we were here. I stretched, I looked out the window at the dark sky. I yawned completely sleepy. I got up an took my bag. We got in a carriage and I fell asleep again. The yet thing I remember was I was being lifted, out of the carriage and being carried in bridal style. I would have protested if I wasn't so tired. I guess it was the stress of leaving home. I was still surprised Jack was carrying me in probably. The other two wouldn't touch me. I wanted to look around but that would have to wait till tomorrow. He carried me in and I was vaguely aware of voices.

"How was it?" Another voice asked.

"Interesting," Jack said with an amused voice.

"Good..." The voices started fading in and out.

I heard some thing like "...others room..."

Jack said, "Are you sure"

And that was the last thing I remembered

Jacks POV

She looked so different in her sleep. She would talk in her sleep as well. It was quite entertaining. I didn't want to wake her up, because she's had a stressful day. I would have never carried any one else but this girl would have never asked me to do it or even wanted me to do it. That is what made me want to do it. I carried her in and the master meet us.

"How was it?" Master asked.

"Interesting," I told him truthfully.

Master chuckled softly and said, "Good, I knew she would be a rare specimen."

Master always talked about people as experiments or toys. He dismissed the two buffoons, and told me to put her in his mother's room.

"Are you sure?"

He walked over a stroked the girl's hair out of her face. "Yes," he said smirking.

I laid her down on her bed that was in her room. I left her in the care of the night servant that was charged to her. For the first time in a long time, I was looking forward to the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crissy's POV

I woke up in the morning exhausted. I stayed in bed putting the pieces together of where I was, how did I get into different clothes, and stuff like that. I figured it out when a knock came on my door.

"Miss," a girls voice called out. "Are you awake, I brought you some breakfast."

"I am awake." I called out. I had already been not asleep for a while. But I need some time to wake up. I climbed out of bed grabbing some of my boys clothing from my baggage that thankfully hasn't been opened yet. I went behind a screen that was set in my room.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Around 9:30, miss."

"Don't call me miss, please. Call me Chrissy or Chris, which ever one." I walked out fully dressed. And I started braiding my hair. "Please tell me your name."

Her eyes widened at my attire but answered all the same. "Lucy, miss"

I smiled, "What a pretty name." I said as I picked up something to eat from the tray. "I am going to explore the gardens before I go meet my new explorer."

"I don't think that is a good idea, miss. People go in curtain areas and never come out, so if you do please stick to the known trails."

I smile and look towards the large gardens. "All the more reason to explore. To explore the known is not fun." I grinned and ate hurriedly. "Please don't unpack for me there are some personal things in there I just don't want to show."

Lucy nodded and agreed

Then I gulped down a cup of water and then ran over to the glass doors. I opened them, and then closed them after me and practically flew down the stairs to the mysterious jungle I was about to explore. I ran the flowers formed a beautiful walk way that some one has taken care of.

I explored trees a river that ran through the trees. I accidentally fell in to is went I herd something walk behind me. I stood in the rushing water. I was only about knee high at that curtain place and there was a big black jungle cat staring at me with bright yellow eyes. I stopped and stared into them knowing it was to late to run. I noticed how ever a yellow collar. It was a pet?

I carefully extended my hand out as if I was going to pet it. It sniffed my hand and I flinched when the cat started to rub its head against it. It started to purr when I petted it back. I laughed and got out of the water. I treated him like I did the big dogs back at home. I wrap my arm around his neck and start scratching. He knocked me over leaning into me.

I laughed, "You are just a big pussy cat, huh. A cat that needs to move because you are heavy!" I push his off of me and start scratching his tummy. I look at the name tag. "Rafa, is that your name?" I asked the purring animal. I smiled.

I spent some time playing with Rafa. I got some bruises but I still had some fun. Then I realized I should get back. I ran back. Rafa tried to follow me but stopped at a curtain point. I felt bad for leaving him but could not take him with me.

Jacks POV

Master asked for me to collect the new guest. I went to find Chrystal's door to find it open. I looked in and the maid assigned to her. Knitting in a chair.

"Where is Miss Crystal?" I asked.

The maid suddenly looked a little nervous. "Well sir, she eat and the ran out to explore the gardens."

Of course she did. "How long has she been gone?"

"About 45 minuets, sir."

I almost went out to go look for her, but in through the door she came. She was dirty and happy.

"Good morning, Jack!" She exclaimed. "Did you know there is a big black cat in the gardens?"

I smiled slightly, she met Rafa. "Yes, how did he treat you?"

"I had a lot of fun playing with him." I said as I took another bit of food from the cold tray, very thankful it was still there. She grabbed a wash cloth and a bowl of water and walked into the closet.

a few minuets later she asked for the maid Lucy to come in. A few seconds later she came out clean with a simple but flattering dress. She sat down at the dresser and pulled up part of her hair and started to braid it from behind. Half of her hair was braided and the other half not. The maid offered to help, but Chrystal refused it.

"Does it look alright?" She asked the maid.

"Yes miss."

Chrystal nodded and stood up.

"What do you think Jack?" She asked with her sly grin. Probably teasing me.

I told her the truth. "I like the boys clothing better." The maid gasped, but Chrystal smiled and nodded. "So do I." She said as she grabbed a small booklet from her suit case that looked like sheet music.

I escorted her the main sitting area where the rest were residing. I opened the door for her. She took a deep breath smiled and then walked in.

Chrissy's POV

I walked in. It was a little nervous. Jack immediately walked in and made way to his master. His master was handsome. My sister probably would have fainted, but he wasn't my type. I could already tell he was cocky. His ice blue eyes sparked with, mischief and arrogance. He had pale skin that was even lighter than mine, and golden hair. Personally I thought Jack was better looking. Suddenly it was much less scary. I looked around at the faces. They all couldn't really tell what to make of me. I was obviously way underdressed compared to the people here. Which that didn't bother me. I don't care what they thought really. But I did see some people my age and hoped for some new friends.

Derek beckoned me over to where he was sitting and I walked over. Careful not to seem too unladylike, but well... I'm not a lady.

Jacks POV

She walked in confidently like she didn't care who stared or even why. I watched by my master's side. She fascinated me. She was not beautiful, pretty maybe but not gorgeous. She didn't attract me sexually, not many women have any way. But her confidence, and strength drew me in.

Master beckoned her over and she walked in smaller strides and more controlled, but still confident all the same.

"Welcome, to my party." Master flirted openly like he did with most women.

She grinned dangerously as if she was challenged, "Glad to be here."

"I hope you had a pleasant journey here." Master asked toying with her, seeing what she would say.

"It was very exciting." Chrystal said casually, like fighting men on a train was the most casual thing in the world. I resist the urge to smirk. This would be entertaining.

"Would you like to join me in a game of cards?" Master inquired.

"I would love to." The Cheshire cat grin came back.

Chrissy's POV

I have to admit. That was the most intense and fun game of cards I have ever played. I immediately marked Sir Derek as my rival by the first words he said. We matched each other well. I was willing to challenge him if he was willing to challenge me. It was quiet fun. He did ask me to sing towards the end Just as background music. They ended up taking all the people's in the room attention in the end. I can't do many thing beautifully, but singing and drawing are only two things. Everything else I do it tends to be forceful or awkward. By the way I move, by the way I talk, and mainly every thing else. I am not graceful. But the way I sing it's very beautiful. Jack played the piano for me because Derek didn't like the way anybody else played. I sang a song called New Moon by David Childs. I had the sheet music with me, so we did really well together. Derek asked us later to practice in the music room.

The next few days nothing really important happened. I adjusted easily to the life that was being thrown at me. That was also part of my training. Training for what? That question might be answered later. The first week I figured out that the staff was more fun that the other guests. I knew most of there names by the end of my first week. I easily got them to realize I was an equal. Mainly by the way some of the guests treated me. They were intimidated by the rumors they heard about my family. As most were. One of the girls there knew Draco, and I discovered how he got his random new suit two months ago... But I made some friends. There is a man that I think Kate would get along with. They have many of the same interests.

I started training in the garden. I always train. I have to. My brother, Crow, taught me how to defend my self. I was so intrigued, that I urged him to keep training me. We researched every thing on marshal arts and fighting technique that we could find. Crow is known for his unique and effective fighting skills. Yes our family is very well known. The fact that my brothers are adopted is not so well known because they fit so well into our family. However all my training did not prepare me for what was to come. Just kidding it did. I just wanted a dramatic end to the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacks POV

Master knew something bad was going to happen, but he didn't do any thing about it. The frustrating thing about it was, I didn't know how he knew something bad was going to happen. I biggest fear was that he planned me whole entire thing, but I doubt he did I didn't think he'd be that cruel. I can never tell with the master even though I've been with him for over 10 years. I am the same age he is but he found me when we were younger. These accounts on how I met Chrissy are now starting to be for my own amusement instead of the Masters. I just found that I like to writing down the events that happened and are happening. The most interesting thing in my life right now is Crystal. I am now in charge of keeping her out of trouble. Which can be a very difficult job. Chrystal tends to get in trouble no matter what she is doing. I am the only one she will relatively listen to. The only real thing that interests me is her. I'm not saying my Master is not interesting but his acts and his character are now normal to me. She's unpredictable, wild, and can't be changed. She's stubborn, and not easily angered, but still you do not want to get angry. Their foolish guests, mainly women tried to get her angry but she's not easily defeated. The harder you attack the more she defends herself. What is it about this wild creature that attracts me so?

Chrissy's POV

I had a bad feeling about going to thing 'gathering' from the beginning. My suspension was conformed when one of the guests went missing. It wasn't a big deal. There are about fifty guests. The day maid that was assigned to him, informed Jack she couldn't find him. He was keeping me out of trouble at that time.

"Be careful. If you fall, I have no guaranty you will live." He called up to me calmly at the top of the ladder in the library. Which was really high.

"You'll catch me." I told him, not looking down.

I learned he was almost as emotionless on the out side as Crow, except he was nice and polite. I loved to try to get him to react. He has this smile; I called it 'Host Smile.' That was the smile he gave every one as a mask to protect his emotions. I hate that smile. It just seems fake. He doesn't direct that smile at me to often. If he does I usually hit his arm. He is fun to mess with.

"Not with out killing my self." he said in his normal calm voice.

"Liar," I called down to him. I could imagine the soft smirk that I sometimes catch on his face.

Then I heard a maid softly speaking to him. I looked for the book I was originally trying to find.

"Chrystal, get down. I have to leave and I am not letting you stay up there when I am gone." Jack commanded urgently.

I reluctantly came down because of the tone of his voice, because if he is actually is serious, you better do what he says. Which hasn't been too often. The only other time is when I almost hit Georgia Hyde in the face for slapping one of the maids that dropped a glass of water on her. He almost had to restrain me.

I went with him because I had nothing else to do. I had the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. We walked into his room. The maid screamed on he top of her lungs. I gasped, and covered my mouth. I hugged the crying and shielded her from the horrifying sight o the bloody dead body of Mr. Heralds

"Lea," I told the crying girl. "I need you to go tell Derek about, please."

She nodded flew of the room. I looked at the body disgusted, but observed it all the same.

I started talking to my self. "Stab wound through the chest. Not here obviously... Some one must of brought him back, but how and why? I do not see and blood around here..." I probably couldn't convey all the thoughts that were running through my head, but I will list some on them. There wasn't blood spilled every where meaning her wasn't stabbed here. The knife was still in his chest. "He was obviously dragged through the mud, by the stated of his clothes..."

A glint of gold caught my eye. I see his pocket watch hanging out of his pocket. I grab my knife in my boot and rip a part of my clothes.

"You could asked for a handkerchief." Jack said.

I didn't respond. I grabbed the watch and clicked it open. It was still ticking.

"He was waiting for someone." I said. "Most Likely a woman."

"How can you tell?" Jack asked curiously.

"The watch in new. There is still part of a tag. The button is not stiff like most new watches. Unless he had a nervous habit of opening his pocket watch. He must have clicked it open several times while he was waiting for some one. The person was probably late, judging be the state of his watch. It was probably a woman because they are usually late, and I can smell the colon." I said I wrinkled my nose. I could also smell the blood. "His key is in the door on the inside." I pointed behind me towards the door. "Meaning they came in a different way. And the person that put him here and went out the front. Probably in the house now, but where did they put their bloody clothes?"

I stood thinking. A hundred things passed through my head.

Jack POV

I knew she would figure some of it out. I could tell she don't like looking at a dead body. I watched her pace around thinking. Then she glanced again at the body.

"There was probably more than one person involved." She said.

"Why?" I asked

She looked at me. I yanked her out of the clouds to answer me. "Oh, I was just talking out loud, but more than one person is a very probable." She said.

I heard some one coming down the hall, with my sensitive hearing.

"Stop right there young lady!" An older woman said sternly. "I am your mother and you will do as you are told!"

A young girl entered the room. I have seen her before. She was small and delicate, with long blond curls and blue eyes. She reminds me of a doll. I couldn't remember where I have meet her before.

"Ava?" Chrystal said in surprise.

"Who?" I asked

"She is the one that saved the crystal vase."

Oh yes now I remember. Her facial expression was serious. Her eyes started to glow yellow.

"In path he waits alone, two are challenged for a stow." Her mother tries to get her stop speaking but Chrystal hold up her hand. "Hunting for the one they seek, but they know he is not weak. Never under estimate the one who woes." Then her eyes stop glowing and the girl clutches her head in pain. Her face full of agony, then she falls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ava's POV

I heard the other two wrote a account of how it all started, while the incident happened. I will too. It might be late but I want to.

My name is Ava St. Clair. I was born into a rich family. I was always told I look the part perfectly. My mother was happy to have a 'perfect daughter' until I was cursed. I am a psychic, but I will tell you more about that later. My mother is not... a pleasant woman. She is very strict and rude. The only joy I had in my life is my brother and my father. I get dressed up a lot and brought to many social parties. Mother was thrilled with the invitation to Sir Derek's house hold. I was not, until I saw the most daring girl I have ever seen. She was confident and had the voice of an angel. She walked in with a simple dress and a dangerous smile. Mother immediately started to insult her.

"What a notion! To invite us and then to invite her. Does he really expect us to..." I don't want to repeat any more. I thought she was fascinating. The next day she sat next to me at dinner. Mother was in bed with a headache, thankfully. "Hello! My name is Chrissy." She said cheerfully.

"My name is Ava." I replied politely.

I don't know how we got into a conversation, but we did. It turned out she loved most of the same books I did. She recommended a few for me to read. She said they were probably in the library. We talked about other things. She told me about the Jungle cat in the gardens, and other things about her life. I told her about my boring life. Chrissy said, "it is only boring when you want it to be."

I was about to ask her what she meant by that when mother interrupted.

"Ava! What do you think you are doing?" I tried to think of something to say, but Chrissy beat me to it.

"Hello Mrs. Fisher." I didn't tell her that mother had a last name different that mine. She kept her maiden name.

I took a sip of my water, and my mothers eyes narrowed, "Miss Luna," I almost spit out my water. As in THE Luna family. The dashing twins, the beautiful girls, and a father that is high ranking officer! I heard the whole is so smart they can probably overtake the government. She must be the middle child. I hadn't heard to much about her. She didn't get out to much. I wondered what she is doing here?

"You shouldn't talk to her!" Mother said. As she tried to drag me away.

"Mrs. Fisher, are you alright you look a little pale." Chrissy asked. "Yes you must be tried as well."

"I am as health as a horse " my mother snapped. Keeping her voice under control.

"Which horse?" Chrissy asked.

My mother for some reason, turned red and left, leaving me behind. I started to laugh. I couldn't help it.

The next encounter I had with her was in the hall. Where she was running from something.

That is where she accidentally knocked down a vase. I was there to catch it. It was pure luck. But she stopped running.

"Thank you! Jack would have killed me."

"Jack?" I asked.

The young man that was usually next to Sir Derek came briskly walking in.

"Chrystal, if you broke that vase you would have to pay for it." He said calmly.

Chrissy smiled, "but I didn't. Thank you again, Ava."

She remembered my name. I smile shyly, "your welcome." Chrystal ran away again.

Jack sighed and went after her.

I did have a few more encounters with her over the next few days, but I never expected what would happen next

Chrystal's POV

When Ava walked in I was very surprised. She was and still is the most adorable and sweetest girl I have ever meet. She looked like a perfect little doll. She was delicate with smooth pale skin and long blond hair. Here mother usually made her wear frills and stylish dresses. Today She was dressed in purple. Her usually sapphire blue eyes were glowing yellow. "In path he waits alone, two are challenged for a stow." Her mother tries to get her stop speaking but I hold my hand up to stop her. "Hunting for the one they seek, but they know he is not weak. The violent path in what the take. Never under estimate the one who woes" Then her eyes stop glowing and Eva clutches her head in pain. Her face full of agony, then she falls. I catch her, and that is the moment her Mother sees the dead body and screams. Then Derek walks in. I let Jack take care of the chaos while I tend to Ava.

She was still conscious. The pain in her face is gone.

"Sorry, it usually doesn't hurt that much." Ava said weakly.

"No do you remember what happened." I asked.

She nodded, "In path he waits alone, two are challenged for a stow, Hunting for the one they seek, but they know he is not weak."

My eyes widened, "Jack," I called. "She remembers what she said."

Ava looked at me puzzle. "Why, is that good."

I nodded, "only really powerful psychics can do that."

I told Jack that I would take care of Ava and her mom. I carried Ava. It was really easy sense she was so small and light.

While we were in hall. I asked Ava, "How old are you?"

"I will be 18 in a few months." she answered. "I know I am really small." She said slightly embarrassed.

"How can you talk about age!" Her mother shirked. "Some was killed! WE COULD BE NEXT!"

I sighed, and glared at her, "You will be next if you don't shut up." I practically growled. And she practically ran to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After her mother left Ava insisted on coming with me to the main meeting room. She wanted to know what was going on. So I carried her there. I sat her down in a chair and went to talk to Jack. But when I got up there Derek announced to the guests what was going on. There was gasps, and screams one girl started crying.

"Calm down please! We believe the murderer might still be here. I want every one to stay in residents. If you need to ask any thing these two here," he indicated to us. "Will help if they can." Oh great he wrapped me into this.

Later Derek asked, "I was wondering if you could contact your brother, and ask him to come. We will need all the help we can get."

"I'll try. There is no guarantee he will take the case." I said.

"If you ask him there is no doubt he will." Derek said smiling.

I shrugged. I went to Ava and asked if she wanted to come with me. She agreed. She had a little trouble standing up so Ava held on to my arm as support. We walked to the nearest phone, which happened to be in the kitchens. The servants down there were gossiping as usual they all said hello to me. I introduced Ava to them, and they all fell in love with her. That's what I love about the kitchen. You are all equals. If you have the humbleness to walk in the kitchen as a rich person, you will be treated as an equal. The gushed over Ava who was a little shy but her adorableness and sweetness made her easy to talk to. I dialed the number for my home.

"Hello, Chrissy! Did you draw him for me!" Reina immediately asked. Before I even said any thing.

"Yes, but there has been a murder and I need to talk to Crow. Is he home?"

"Yep!" My sister said. Then I heard. "CROW, CHRIS IS ON THE PHONE." She probably left the phone there and walked away. I rolled my eyes at her methods.

After a second or two I heard Crows voice, "Hello."

I almost cried, gosh I missed him more than I thought I would.

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor. There has been a murder. I need a lot of help, there are too many people here and I need your help."

He let me tell him the story and the clues that I had and I told him about Ava.

"Are you sure she is a real psychic?" He asked.

"Her eyes glowed." I told him in my 'duh idiot' voice.

He sighed, "Only an idiot like you could get in to so much trouble."

"Hey! Your starting to sound like Jack" I mumbled the last part.

"I will take it on one condition. For you to observe the psychic while we are on the case."

"We?" I said.

"Yes of course. I need an assistant to chase all the girls away." He said in all seriousness.

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"I will see you soon." He said and then hung up on me.

I look over at Ava who was happily eating a cookie. 'That girl loves sweets.' I thought. 'This is going to be an weird week.'

My brother arrived the next day. I already warned Ava about him and his tendencies to be rude. "Like you mother but in a different way." I told her. He just is bluntly rude. Jack was busy most of the time trying to get every one to stay, so he wasn't bothering me about wearing a dress. He didn't notice until my brother came in that afternoon. I hugged my brother just to annoy him. Which it worked, and in return he made a rude comment about my clothes. Honestly he has made so many rude comments, I can't remember the specific one. That is when Jack noticed. He even told me to go change in front other people showing his emotions. Yay score for me.

Crow's POV

The others convinced me that a account of the incident is apparently necessary. I state other wise; but here it is anyway.

I came in to the estate around lunch time. I was annoyed by my sister hugging me around other people. Which I believe was her goal. So I played her little game. I commented about her shabby and unladylike clothing. Which Jack commented and demanded that she go change. I wasn't surprised he was already emotionally attached to her because she is hard to ignore. She introduced me to the psychic.

"This is Ava the girl I told you about." When Chris said she looked like a perfect china doll she meant it.

She curtsied slightly and smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Luna." She said shyly. She obviously already noticed my outward appearance. I hope Chris has warned her. I am not my brother. I do not waste my time with pointless relationships.

"You are the psychic." I look at her curiously and she was blushing even more.

"Crow!" Chrystal said slightly demanding. "She is a person not an experiment, so stop looking at her like one."

Chrystal has the strange habit of becoming a loyal protected to weaker beings. We have had way to many lost kittens in our house hold to prove it. So she was the new kitten, interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Crystals POV

Crow obviously went right to work. We had our little team Me, Jack, Ava and Crow. We worked together really well I think. There was one incident though. Crow, Ava, and I were all in our head quarters, as I call it. Ava made us some tea, which she tends to do a lot, and my brother has a obsession with tea. Don't ask me why, because I don't know, but apparently he really likes Ava's tea. He never says please or thank you. Which bothers me but Ava has no problem.

Until Crow insulted her when I asked him to say thank you. I think he was annoyed about the case and took it out on Ava.

"If a thank you is all she wants she should go back to her gossiping mother and tell her everything we have been doing and a little more." Crow said rudely.

Ava looked down at the tea as Crow started walking out. She started to shake. I thought she was crying. Until she turned around with her face all red.

"Shut up!" She said shocking all of us. If Crow was shocked he didn't show it. He just simply turned around and looked at her.

"You have no idea was it is like to be me! I can do nothing I was to do. My own mother calls me a freak! But I am still the perfect daughter! Yet does that matter, NO! I don't need you to treat me like I am a waste of space! I am here to help you! I don't care if you say please or thank you... Most of the time." She started to calm down. "But please don't treat me like I am spoiled brat that always gets what she wants." That is where the tears that she was probably trying to keep back spill out. "Because I'm not." She sits down in the chair head down silently crying.

I bet my brother didn't know what to do at that point. He just turns away and walks out.

I wrap my arm around her. All the anger and sadness that she had been holding in for years started to spill out. She started to ball in my arms.

About fifteen minutes later she calmed down a bit. I sang softly in her ear and she liked that. I was like the mother she never had. Crow walked back in with a plate in his hand. He set it down in front us. It was strawberry cake from the kitchen. Ava stared at it with red eyes. As Crow went back to his desk silently. Ava smiled and stared eating it. She got happier by the second. Once she was done eating she was back to her happy self. She took our tea saying, "I will go warm it up. it has gotten cold."

And went out of he room.

I watched her go. "That was sweet, but you could of just apologize." I told Crow.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Crow replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you don't," I said walking up behind him. "That was a pretty good way to handle it, considering you are totally unsociable."

He grunted indifferently.

Ava came back and smiled. Then she dropped the tray with the tea on it. Her face was completely serious, and her eyes glowing yellow. Crow pulled out his notebook and started to write what she said.

"Careful now, they feel threatened." And then her eyes started glowing. Crow nodded. "Crystal do not be alone. You as well, Ava." Ava wasn't listening she was trying to clean up the mess her made. Crow sighed and walked over. He picked her up of the floor, and set her out of the mess. Tears were threatening to leave her eyes. He calls a maid and tells them to clean the mess up.

"I am really useless." Ava said to me a minuet later.

"You are not!" I said. "I really enjoy having you around. And you make really good tea. And you can read and write that helps with paperwork.

She nodded.

Crow came in with Jack following him, "I have solved the case." He said casually. "The kitten confirmed it."

"The kitten?" I ask and look at Ava. Then I try not to laugh. When she finally realizes he is referring to her, her whole face turns red.

"I do have a name." She said slyly.

He goes on an pretends to no hear her. "This sword," he holds up the ling knife that killed the victim: "It is not a natural sword. It was created, by a vengeful spirit." The room eerily quiet only Crows voice could be heard. "Chrissy you told me that he was dragged on the ground outside by the stated of his clothes and he was found inside the house not a lot of blood on the ground under him, no blood spattered indicating that he was taken in, and the key inside the lock on the inside of the door. The answer was easy. It was not a living being we were dealing with."

He was waiting for some one and it was a lady, but she was probably temporarily possessed just to get him outside where no one could see him die. They probably chased him around a bit just to play with him. That would explain he state of his clothes. And they killed him with this. Right threw his heart just for the irony."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"According to Reina, He earlier got in to some illegal business. It caused the life of several men. On family of one of the men in particular died from starvation from not having a provider. Two women a daughter and a wife they died thinking it was Mr. Howard's fault, so they are here to haunt him. He just waved it of like I was nothing so they got angry. They wanted a dramatic death and thought here was dramatic enough. I wasn't positive, but now I am since I know they are aware of my presents, which hasn't been announced to the other guests." He concluded.

"Amazing," Ava said softly beside me.

I looked at her staring at my brother. Her face was full of amazement and adoration. I smiled softly. "Yeah, sometimes he really is."

"Sometimes," my brother said skeptically. With a small smirk on his face he said, "all the time, my dear sister."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Crystals POV

"Now all we have to do is exorcise the spirit." Crow said in his same emotionless tone.

"And how will we do that." I asked.

"That is where I come in." Jack said with his green eyes filled with excitement even though his face showed none. "I am a half Fox Spirit. My mother came from India and my Father was a nine tail. The could not live together peacefully for along time, but they still got married. They lived together for seven years. But by the time I was five father had to leave. He visited my dreams to help me train, and to control my powers. He did come back when I was fifteen and my mother was dying." He said sadly while he was looking out the window. A single tear fell, but still no sadness betrayed his voice. "Then my master found me. He was the only place I could go. So I have been living with him ever since.

"Now it is time for you let go of me." A voice came from behind me. We all turned around to find Derek at the door way. "I want you to go with them to the city and find a new life." Derek said. "Why do you think I invited a haunted man, and her." He pointed to me. I was attended that he didn't even say my name, but I didn't say anything. "You have served me well, but now it is time to find a new life."

Tears were falling down Jacks face. Then he smiled, "Yes sir."

"Aww, how touching." An eery voice said out of no where. "Mr. Crow might have figured out our trick, but that does not mean it is over yet."

Ava screamed in pain. And fell to the ground. "Ava!" I shouted and ran over to her. The she looked up her eyes turning a dark color. Then two female voices said at the same time threw her. "Try to exorcise us and she dies!"

We all backed away. She stood up and walked towards Crow who was siting in a chair looking emotionless. Ghosts/Ava picked up the sword on the desk next to him and leaned over his shoulder and said in his ear with an pure evil smile on her face.

"This girl has a hard time protecting her thoughts. Yes, you look like a hero in her mind, but you aren't really are you? No, you are just a selfish man who has and still will break hearts and destroy lives." She started to walk around him. "You are just a coward Pretending to be brave." Ghost/Ava points the sword points the sword at his throat. "What stops me from killing you right now."

A ghost of a smirk appears on his face. "Ava is stronger than you." He simply states.

The ghosts smile turns into a frown. Then she screams. A visible dark aura starts to come from Ava. Jack immediately starts to exorcise the ghost. He stars to recited something that I couldn't repeat if I wanted to. It sounded all like gibberish to me.

There was a final screech and then it was all quiet. Ava collapsed on top of Crow the sword collapse to the floor almost hurting Crow. It was funny because Crow might was looked annoyed but on the inside he was freaking out not knowing what to do.

That was how we all meet. It is an end leading to a new beginning.

Ava informed her mother that she was old enough to start a new life and that is exactly what she was going to do. We decided that we would we would start a company. A detective agency that you could come to about anything, supernatural or not. The office would be in London at the building my brother owns. Apparently he won a whole entire building from a bet with a rich drunk. The top floor would act as an apartment for all of us temporarily to see if it works out. I am not a big fan of the city but I will have to deal with it. Derek is supplying the furniture and clothes for all of us as a thank you gift, and for Jack. Jack is a little nervous about all of this but I think it will work out. No one can guess what type of adventures we will have, I am just excited to start.


End file.
